Oxygen - Teen Wolf Fanfiction
by Keryl101
Summary: This is a story that starts at season 6B during the Triggers episode. It's basically what would've or could've happened if Argent and Lydia hadn't done that huge save of Scott and Malia's arses. Basically the oxygen runs out, the they are taken prisoner and Lydia and Argent escape. They need to figure out how to save them before its too late? I'm terrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_This fan fiction is set in the episode Triggers of the sixth season when Malia and Scott are trapped without oxygen, Argent and Lydia are watching the cameras and the hunters are about to open the door. This also probably contains spoilers so you should probably be up-to-date with the current episodes and you will only understand the storyline if you've seen 6x16._

* * *

 _Also, I don't own Teen Wolf blah blah blah… if you recognise anybody then I probably don't own them!_

* * *

 **Oxygen**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Introduction**

* * *

"How long do they have?" Lydia asked, voice trembling with the fear of losing two of her closest friends.

"Minutes" Argent replied looking into the cameras, watching as Malia passed out in Scott's arms as he tried to tell her to hold on.

"C'mon Malia. Stay with me." Slowly his eyes began feeling heavy and his chest started to get tighter and tighter and tighter. He looked down at Malia's unconscious face before it morphed into a dark blurry image.

A loud bang sounded through the room as the large metal door was opened by the large group of hunters, all heavily armed. They made their way toward the alpha and coyote, forming a circle around them, weapons aimed.

Back in the security room, Argent and Lydia watched on as Scott slowly began to recover as he stood up and tried to protect Malia. As he stood, he felt the room spinning with black dots scattered in different places all over the room. He let out a huge roar as he slowly turned around, trying to face all the hunters at once.

Three men came at him at once. He knocked the first one into the ground with a hard punch to the chest. He was fighting the second when the third jumped him from the back and stabbed him with a large knife. Scott let out a groan of pain before dropping to his knees with a loud thud.

Panting, Scott attempted to pull the knife out of his back but before he really had the chance, more hunters made their way toward him holding large cattle-prods. Scott felt the pain all at once as the electricity pulsed through his veins causing him to scream in agony.

He soon fell to the ground staring at Malia's limp body as a few hunters began chaining her ankles and wrists together. The last thing Scott saw was her face before the pain overwhelmed him and sent him to sleep.

Lydia's hand didn't move from its position over her mouth until Argent ripped her arm away.

"We need to move, we have to go."

"We can't leave them here!" Lydia muttered, eyes wide, still focused on the screen.

"Nobody will be able to help them if they take us too. We HAVE to go now." Argent's voice was forceful but his eyes showed worry and concern. Lydia nodded and the two bolted out of the building, doing their best to avoid any confrontation.

Once they were both in the car, Lydia suddenly whispered "I have a bad feeling about all of this..."

* * *

 _PLEASE let me know if you would like me to continue this story as this is kind of an experiment, the storyline was just in my head and I really wanted to put it down on paper…. Or computer. You know what I mean! I've never written a Teen Wolf fanfic but I love the show and if you guys like it I'll keep going! Also, would love to hear your requests! Thanks heaps!_


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Teen Wolf!

* * *

Oxygen

* * *

Chapter 2

Scott was abruptly awoken by a freezing bucket of icy water thrown onto his face. His eyelids swung open instantly, followed by loud wheezing and panting. He tried to move his arms, but Scott realised that they were chained to the roof, opening up his chest and making him even more vulnerable. As he tugged on the chains, growling, the skin on his wrists began to burn leaving red rashes.

"Wolfsbane." A voice echoed through the room.

"What?" Scott asked, confusion covering his face as he lifted his head, only to see Monroe standing in front of him, hands held firmly on her hips.

"The chains are laced with Wolfsbane." A sick smirk spread across her lipstick covered lips. Scott looked around the room, examining his surroundings. The walls were clearly made from metal, along with the roof, but the floor was dirty and concrete. In the corner of the room stood Gerard leaning against the metal wall and two other heavily armed men.

"Malia…" Scott muttered. "Where is she!?" he yelled, tugging on the chains.

"I **want** to say safe," Monroe began, circling Scott, her heels clicking on the floor, "but that just depends on you."

"What, do you want?" his voice monotone and filled with rage.

"I want you to _feel_ _my pain,_ Scott."

* * *

"We need to figure out a plan to get them back!" Lydia was yelling in the car, Argent's stern look unaffected. "Well? Say something!"

"You need to calm down. We will meet up with the others and figure this out." Lydia stared at him for a short time before sinking back into her chair.

"I don't know if we'll have that long. I'm getting a really, really bad feeling," Argent slammed his foot and the car sped forward.

* * *

"I honestly thought that capturing an alpha would be harder than this. Especially a _true_ alpha, but this was so easy. It's kind of pathetic, really." Scott glared up at her, his eyes dark and powerful. "You have so, many, weakness." Monroe stated, emphasising each word. "The red head, the little pet wolf, the coyote, you mom," the alpha struggled against his bonds, "the girlfriend, even that scrawny kid who moved away. Had to get away from you I guess."

"Where. Is. Malia?" Scott demanded. Chuckles filled the air.

"What makes you believe that you are the one making demands in this situation?", a deeper and darker voice jump in. Gerard made his way in front of Scott, into the light. "Us, on the other hand, are going to have some fun…"

* * *

 **A/N**

Please give me some feedback if you can, deciding on whether or not to continue this story as I haven't updated in a while and haven't seen the show since it ended. Thanks guys! Also, any mistakes I made or any things you'd like to see happen can by put in a review or in a PM. Thanks!

-K


End file.
